Hanya Dalam Khayalanku
by Makoto Kajiwara
Summary: jangan bangunkan aku karena aku memang menyukai saat-saat aku bersamamu, walau hanya dalam khayalanku. IchiRuki pertama saya XD drabble. RnR? :3


**Disclaimer:** Bleach is belong to Tite Kubo

**Warning**: OOC, Gaje, sok romantis

**Rated**: T

_**Hanya Dalam Khayalanku**_

_**A Bleach Fanfic**_

_**By**_

_**Ryoko Sora**_

"Ichigo! Apa kau dengar aku bilang apa?" gadis itu membentakku lagi sambil menggebrak meja di depannya.

"Aku tidak dengar, Rukia... Bisa kau ulangi lagi?"

"Ah, tidak! Kau selalu saja begitu. Kau tidak pernah mau menyimak apa yang aku katakan. Sudahlah!"

Dia pergi keluar kelas. Dia pasti marah lagi padaku. Dia Rukia, sahabatku. Teman sekelasku. Aku heran kenapa aku bisa berteman dengan gadis yang keras dan sering memarahiku seperti dia.

Apalagi, dia pernah menolakku 3 bulan yang lalu. Sejak itu, dia jadi semakin sering memarahiku. Apa dia benci aku karena aku suka dia dan dia tidak suka aku.

Aku ingat waktu itu...

Xxx

_"Rukia..." Kataku saat diperjalanan pulang bersamanya di bawah teriknya panas hari itu_

_"Ada apa, Ichi?"_

_"Kau tau kan kalau kita sudah berteman sejak lama?"_

_"Ya, tentu saja." Kata Rukia sambil tersenyum. Manis sekali._

_"Mmm... bagaimana kalau... bagaimana kalau temanmu ini ingin kita lebih dari sekedar teman?"_

_Ia mengernyitkan dahinya, "Maksudku.. maksudku... Aku... Aku menyukaimu, Rukia," Lanjutku gugup._

_"Ichigo?" mungkin dia masih heran dengan apa yang aku katakan barusan._

_"Ya, apa kau mau menerima itu?"_

_"Maaf, Ichigo... tapi aku cuma ingin kita jadi sahabat saja. Tak lebih. Maafkan aku, ya,"_

_"Ya, aku mengerti. Apa kau masih mau jadi sahabatku?"_

_"Tentu." Katanya sambil tersenyum lagi._

Xxx

Dia tidak membenciku, katanya waktu itu. Tapi... kenapa dia sering marah padaku akhir-akhir ini?

SMU Karakura, sepulang sekolah.

"Rukia!"

Rukia menoleh,"Kenapa, Ichigo?"

"Ayo kita pulang. Kau sudah lama tidak pulang bersamaku,"

"Ya, habis akhir-akhir ini kau sering membuatku kesal,"

"Karena apa?"

"Nanti saja aku jelaskan. Sambil jalan." Katanya lalu berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah.

"Hei, Rukia. Katamu kau mau menjelaskan kenapa kau kesal padaku,"Kataku padanya.

"Ngg... Itu karena akhir-akhir ini kau kelihatan sering mengkhayal dan tidak mendengarkan tiap kali aku bicara,"

"Ah? Mengkhayal?"

"Iya! Apalagi apalagi saat kau didepanku. Pandangan matamu kosong. Entah apa yang kau pikirkan. Kau jadi aneh, Ichigo!"

Aku diam. Memang benar sekarang-sekarang ini aku jadi sering melamun. Apalagi jika berada didekat Rukia. Karena hanya dalam khayalanku semua bisa menjadi apa yang aku mau. Hanya dalam khayalanku Rukia bisa menjadi milikku. Hanya dalam khayalanku aku bisa selalu bersama Rukia. Kebanyakan yang aku khayalkan adalah Rukia. Dan saat-saat aku bersamanya.

Tapi... Rukia tidak tau kalau hanya dia yang ada dalam khayalanku.

"Kenapa kau jadi begitu akhir-akhir ini, Ichigo? Kau sedang banyak pikiran?"

"Tidak juga,"

"Lalu?"

"Yang sering kupikirkan itu kau, Rukia. Kau selalu ada dalam khayalanku. Aku mengkhayalkanmu karena hanya dalam khayalanku kau bisa terus bersamaku. Aku benar-benar menikmati saat-saat aku bersamaku walau hanya dalam khayalanku,"

"Ichigo...,"

"Ya?"

"Tak usah kau mengkhayalkan aku lagi kalau kau hanya ingin aku terus bersamamu,"

"Kenapa?kan aku sudah bilang kalau Aku menyukai saat-saat aku mengkhayal tentangmu,"

"Karena... aku pasti akan selalu bersamamu. Kita teman kan?" kata Rukia sambil menatapku.

"Kau tidak membenciku karena aku suka padamu dulu, ya Rukia?"

"Tidak. Aku masih mau menjadi sahabatmu, kok,"

Sebenarnya, aku tidak ingin dibangunkan dari khayalanku tentang Rukia. Karena aku menyukai semua yang ada dalam khayalanku. Tapi, kalau Rukia bilang dia akan berjanji untuk terus bersamaku, walau hanya sebagai sahabat, aku tak apa. Karena sebesar apapun cintaku padanya cinta itu tak pernah bisa dipaksakan. Aku benar, kan?

-FIN-

A/N:

Hai :D

Ini IchiRuki pertama saya. Maaf, ya kalau abal. Saya kan baru pertama kali nulis IchiRuki. Jadi, minta kritik dan sarannya, ya :DD

REVIEW?


End file.
